Deminya
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Tak pernah ada rasa keberatan yang menghinggapi hatiku selama Onii-sama dapat menggenggam kebahagiaan. Karena deminya, aku akan melakukan segalanya. [Shizuku's side.]


**Deminya.**

[Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry © Riku Misora.]

 _No profit gained. No law_ _copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but story._

 **Warning:** ooc, Shizuku's side, typo(s), EYD error, diksi hilang, first pov, author mencoba melankolis, slight!IkkiStella, etc.

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari itu, aku kembali melihatnya tersiksa. Diperlakukan dengan semena-mena tanpa adanya perasaan berperi kemanusiaan setitik pun. Diskriminasi, kekerasan terhadap fisik, kalimat yang sarat akan sarkasme. Semuanya diterima oleh _Onii-sama_ dengan lapang dada, mengubur perasaan sakit di lubuk hatinya; tidak membiarkan siapapun menguak sisi lemahnya. Semuanya ditutupi oleh seulas kurva positif yang terpatri pada wajah lelaki tersebut. Bertingkah kuat di luar, namun sangat lemah dan rapuh di dalam. _Aku baik-baik saja_ —lirihnya padaku, lagi.

Kejadian yang sama setiap hari. Seolah melihat potongan film yang sama, terus terputar di depan mata tanpa bisa dihentikan. Terus direpetisi setiap satu hari satu malam, seolah membuat para penonton mematri permanen adegan kelam tersebut dalam benak.

Hatiku terasa perih begitu melihat _Onii-sama_ melangkahkan tungkainya keluar dari suatu tempat di kediaman Kurogane dengan tubuh penuh luka terbuka. Terus melangkah seraya merintih perlahan. Aku yakin bahwa ada sebilah pedang yang menusuk tepat ke hatiku ketika itu, karena aku merasakan pedih yang menjalari dada. Tanpa sadar, likuid sebening kristal mulai membasahai pipi porselenku, beranak sungai hingga menyentuh bumi.

Terkadang aku bertanya pada hembusan angin yang membelai helaian pirang platinumku. Bertanya tentang suatu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal dalam hatiku. Bertanya pada rembulan yang berpendar samar, pada baskara yang menyilaukan, pada bumi pertiwi yang kokoh. Namun—tentunya—tak pernah kudapatkan sahutan maupun jawaban.

Mengapa _Onii-sama_ harus menerima perlakuan kasar seperti itu? Apa karena ia merupakan Ksatria Gagal? Atau adakah alasan lain yang terselubung? Tapi... M, MENGAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMIHAK _ONII-SAMA_?! Apakah hanya diriku yang selalu membelanya ketika ia mendapat hujatan dari seluruh penghuni rumah besar Kurogane?

... _Mengapa?_

Ketika hatiku mulai kalut, hanya _Onii-sama_ yang dapat menenangkanku. Cukup menilik kedalam album foto berdebu di sudut ruangan. Memandangi sosok muda _Onii-sama_ yang tersenyum penuh ketulusan, bukan topeng kepalsuan seperti saat ini. Hanya kertas segiempat penuh memori dapat membuat aku terkikik perlahan, seolah semua masalah menguap dan raib begitu saja. Saat itu, aku menyadarinya. Menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kurasakan.

Aku jatuh hati terhadap kakak lelaki kandungku. Sebuah perasaan cinta wanita terhadap pria, bukan sekedar relasi kakak-adik. Aku tahu, ini salah. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ini adalah hal tabu dimata kalayak umum.

Namun, tekad yang telah terpatri dalam hatiku tidak memudar barang sedikit pun. Aku akan membahagiakan _Onii-sama_. Membuatnya kembali mengukir pelangi terbalik rasa manis seperti dahulu kala. Apapun akan kupertaruhkan demi kebahagiaannya. Meski harus mengarungi lautan, ataupun mengusai dunia hingga melintasi Andromeda, aku akan membuat _Onii-sama_ dapat menggenggam kebahagiaan. Jika bukan Kurogane Shizuku yang dapat melakukannya, siapa lagi?

Kebahagiaan Kurogane Ikki merupakan prioritas utama. Di atas apapun. Jika _Onii-sama_ bahagia, maka aku juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Ya, semuanya akan kukorbankan... Termasuk perasaan terhadap _Onii-sama_ yang selama ini kupendam dalam hati. Karena saat ini, tepat di depan sepasang netra bermahkota iris hijau daunku, kubiarkan gadis dari keluarga Vermillion tersebut terus berlari mengurangi distansi dengan sosok kekasihnya yang bersimbah darah—sosok _Onii-sama_. Aku terus bergeming. Bahkan hingga kedua insan tersebut saling merengkeh satu sama lain. Bahkan juga ketika _Onii-sama_ mempersunting gadis tambatan hatinya.

* * *

.

" _Stella, maukah kau menjadi keluargaku?"_

" _Huh? ... Ya, ijinkan aku menjadi pengantinmu!"_

.

* * *

Tak apa, tak apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kurogane Shizuku. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak masalah jika _Onii-sama_ bersama Stella Vermillion. Tak apa...

 _Apa kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja?_

Apa-apaan perasaan yang mulai menyelimuti hatiku ini? Rasanya begitu sesak... Serasa ada batu besar yang menutupi saluran pernapasanku, membuatku kekurangan asupan oksigen. Ada apa ini? Kebahagiaan _Onii-sama_ adalah prioritas utama! Mengapa perasaan pedih ini muncul ke permukaan? Jika dianalogikan, serasa ada sepasang tangan imajiner yang meremas paru-paruku. Ini... sakit...

Kendati _Onii-sama_ telah berhasil menggapai kebahagiaan; memenangkan pertarungan dengan Todo Touka, serta melamar gadis bangasawan Vermillion tersebut—mengapa aku tidak ikut merasakan perasaan yang sama? Alih-alih kebahagiaan yang muncul, perasaan sedih yang justru menyelimuti.

Ah, inikah yang dinamakan sakitnya patah hati? Benar-benar menyesakkan. Apalagi melihat lelaki yang kucintai bersama wanita lain dengan mata kepala sendiri. Aku menggigit bibir menahan air mata yang hendak menitik juga gejolak perasaan dalam dada.

TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh bersedih! Aku _tidak diizinkan_ bersedih! Bukankah aku sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk membahagiakannya meski harus bersama gadis selain diriku sendiri?!

Tak apa, Kurogane Shizuku. Selama _Onii-sama_ berbahagia, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jika ia memang ingin bersama Stella Vermillion dan membangun rumah tangga bersamanya, semuanya tak masalah. Tak apa, selama _Onii-sama_ bahagia... aku tak pernah keberatan.

Lagipula, bukankah _Onii-sama_ selalu merasakan sakit yang lebih pedih dari patah hati ini? Kau harus kuat, Kurogane Shizuku! Mari berbahagia akan kesuksesan Kurogane Ikki mencapai titik kebahagiaan.

 _Ah, aku ingin menangis. Patah hati ini benar-benar menyiksa._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Karena authornya bingung ngelanjutin gimana, jadi diakhiri saja #krik. Yasudah, fandom ini sepi amat, ya? Aku juga gak nyari riset banyak, cuma berbekal rewatch Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry dan _voila!_ Oke,

* * *

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
